


The Mark of a Gentleman

by Remy_Writes5



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Acting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Blow Jobs, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Renaissance Faires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:25:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6850945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remy_Writes5/pseuds/Remy_Writes5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Padfoot and Prongs are a comedy duo at the Renaissance Faire. One day they get some interesting audience participants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mark of a Gentleman

Remus shook his head for what felt like the 200th time on that car ride. “Are we really doing this?” he asked his best friend, Lily as they drove an hour away for the Renaissance Faire. 

“Yes we are,” Lily informed him, popping her feet up onto the dash. “And shut up.” 

“It’s so expensive and for a whole lot of people playing dress up,” Remus insisted, hating the idea of spending his hard earned money on such foolishness.

“It’ll be fun,” Lily insisted, poking him in the side. “The Ren Faire is a laugh!”

“If you say so,” Remus said, sighing heavily. 

They arrived and had to go through the huge wooden front gate to get their tickets. It was fifteen quid just to get in and Remus felt himself shudder as he let his money go. 

Lily dragged him inside and immediately began “oohing” and “aahing” at the different vendors selling pottery and jewelry. It took a considerable amount of effort for him to get her away from the vendors and onto the main road.

“Should we get some costumes to wear?” Lily asked, grabbing Remus’ hand excitedly and dragging him towards a vendor selling Renaissance garb. 

“Good god, no,” Remus said, the last thing he wanted was to wear a fluffy shirt. 

“You are absolutely no fun,” Lily said, holding a dress up to herself and looking in the mirror. 

“I would think that after six years of friendship, you would know that about me,” Remus informed her with a shrug. 

“Can’t you just get into the spirit of things a little?” 

“Look, if you want to play dress up and pretend Elizabeth is still queen, you go right ahead.” 

“Elizabeth is still queen, idiot.”

“You know what I meant, Elizabeth the first.” 

“It’s fun, Remus, can’t you ever have fun?”

“No, I refuse,” Remus teased, shoving his hands in his pockets. 

Lily rolled her eyes at him and put the dress back. “Why do I even bother with you?” she asked in exasperation, grabbing his arm and pulling him towards one of the stages. The show looked just about to start, so they sat down in the meager audience near the back row. 

            The curtain rose and two blokes took the stage. They looked to be around Remus and Lily’s age. Remus was a bit shocked the people in their twenties would actually work at a Renaissance Faire. 

The show began and the two guys did a story about St. George and the Dragon where the one with long, dark hair put on a dragon mask and chased the one with brown, unkempt hair around the stage.     Remus had to admit that he laughed a few times from the sheer ridiculousness of the performance. The long haired man wore a gold tunic with a large black dog as a crest, the other wore a red tunic with a stag. The sign above the stage red “Padfoot and Prongs.” It wasn’t difficult for Remus to work out which one was which. 

“Halt, my compatriot!” Prongs said, holding his hand up. 

“What is it, brother?” Padfoot, taking off the dragon mask. 

“My eyes have laid upon a maiden most fair!” 

“If we were to halt the performance each time you laid your eyes upon a maiden most fair, the performance would never finish!” 

The audience laughed and Prongs held his hand on his heart. “Does thou doubt that my heart is true?” 

“Aye, my brother,” Padfoot answered. “Your heart is easily swayed.”

“Falsehood!” Prongs declared, unsheathing his sword. “You are not my brother, you are a rapscallion!” 

Padfoot quickly drew his sword as well. “Brother, must we come to blows?” 

“You impugn my honor! We must fight to the death!” 

“Pray tell where this maiden is so that she might give you a kiss for luck,” Padfoot asked, searching the crowd. “You will need the grace of God himself to best me in a duel.” 

Prongs turned towards the crowd. “Tis the maiden with the hair as red as a fox’s tail!” he said, using his sword to point in Lily’s direction. “Is she not the most beautiful maiden your eyes have ever beheld?” 

“I am afraid, dear brother, that the fairer sex is much more your area of expertise,” Padfoot said, shrugging. “The man beside her, however, is quite fetching. Pray, may the two at the back join us on the stage.” 

“Oh my god,” Lily said, her eyes bugging out of her head. “They want us to go up!” 

“No way,” Remus whispered to her, shifting uncomfortably as all eyes turned towards them. “No way in hell.” 

“Come on! Don’t be a grump!” Lily said, rising and heading up towards the stage. She took Prongs’ hand and he bent forward, bowing as he kissed it. 

“Oh dear,” Padfoot said, looking over at Prongs. “It appears my young man is a wee bit shy.” 

“Well then away with you to fetch him,” Prongs ordered, waving Padfoot away. “So that we might begin our fight to the death.” 

Padfoot jumped off the stage and made his way straight to Remus. Remus blushed bright red and wanted to disappear inside his jumper. “Pray, tell me your name, gentle sire,” he asked, kneeling down before Remus. 

Remus felt himself become tongue-tied as Padfoot reached out and took his hand. “R-Remus,” he answered as quietly as he could. 

            Padfoot got to his feet and pulled Remus up along with him. “All will be well,” he assured Remus, scooping Remus up and carrying him bridal-style to the stage. The audience laughed and clapped and Remus turned even redder in response. 

“Beautiful maiden, please bestow upon me a favor for the duel,” Prongs asked Lily, holding her close as if it were a scene from Romeo and Juliet. Lily laughed and kissed Prongs enthusiastically, throwing her arms around his neck and snogging him without compunction. 

“I think we can do better than that,” Padfoot whispered to Remus. “Unless you don’t want to.” 

Remus glanced over at Padfoot, who was easily the most gorgeous man Remus had ever seen, and thought there would be worse things than kissing him. “Hell yeah,” he whispered back, meeting Padfoot’s grin. 

Before he could register what was happening, Remus was being dipped and soft lips were pressed against his own. Remus held onto Padfoot’s tunic for dear life so that he would fall. The audience whooped and clapped as they kissed, Remus opening his mouth to allow Padfoot greater access. The kiss could have only lasted a few moments but it felt like a lot longer as Remus lost himself in it. 

By the time he was back on his feet, Remus felt as if he were floating. He continued to cling to Padfoot as he waited for the world to stop spinning. 

Remus and Lily stepped off to the side as Padfoot and Prongs began to duel. It seemed like both of them had been trained in some kind of fencing because they both could hold their own. Remus had to admit the fight was pretty exciting as the two traded jabs at each other like a “cotton-headed ninny muggins” and “pox-filled crumpet.” 

Every time Padfoot got the best of Prongs, he would look up at Remus and wink at him. Remus felt pathetic for the way his stomach would flutter each time. 

Things continued to escalate until they were leaping around the stage and cutting up the scenery. Eventually Padfoot managed to disarm Prongs and the messy-haired man fell to his knees. “Please, good sir, do not slay me in front of my love!”

Padfoot held his sword to Prongs’ throat and smiled. “I will spare your life in exchange for all your shrubbery!” 

“You shall have it my lord!” 

“Then you shall not die today!” Padfoot put his sword away and helped Prongs to his feet. 

“True love conquers all!” Prongs said, putting his arm around Lily. “Thank you for watching, we hope you had a marvelous time!” 

The audience clapped as the curtain fell. “Hey, thanks for playing along,” Padfoot said, walking over to Remus. “You were really good.” 

Remus blushed. “All I had to do was kiss you.”

            “It was one hell of a kiss,” Sirius said, smirking at him. “Any chance you want to come back for the next show at three?” 

“Oh, um, I don’t know,” Remus said, glancing over at Lily, who was talking animatedly at Prongs. “We were just going to sort of walk around and stuff.” 

“We’ll walk around with you, won’t we James,” Sirius said, interrupting their conversation. 

“What?” Prongs, or James, asked, looking over at Padfoot. “Oh, yeah. Have you seen the jousting yet? It’s awesome.” 

            “No, we haven’t,” Lily answered. 

“Well then, m’lady, I would be happy to escort you to the festivities,” James said, holding out his arm. 

Lily giggled in response and took his arm as he led her towards the jousting arena. 

Remus sighed. “Looks like we’re going to the jousting arena,” he said, following after them. Padfoot caught up with him and walked alongside him. 

“My name is Sirius by the way,” he said, holding out his hand. 

“Nice to meet you,” Remus said, shaking it. 

“Did you like the show?” 

“It was funny,” Remus said, smiling shyly over at him. “I enjoyed all the Monty Python references.” 

“Those were my idea,” Sirius told him, beaming proudly. “Hey, um, can I get your number?” 

“But how will you call me considering phones haven’t been invented yet?” Remus asked, cocking his head to the side mockingly. 

“Very funny,” Sirius said, knocking his shoulder into Remus’. 

“Yeah,” Remus said, reaching out and taking Sirius’ hand in his own. “You can have my number.”

            “Awesome!”

            Remus had never had someone so excited to have his phone number before, especially not someone so good-looking. It was a little daunting that someone like Sirius would even be interested in him.

            Together the four of them sat down on the grass and waited for the jousting tournament to start. Before long the field was crowded with people and Sirius explained that the jousting was usually a big deal because it only happened twice a day and was basically the main event for the faire.

            “So how did you get started in all this?” Remus asked, buying a soft pretzel for them to share. They each ripped a piece off and munched on it happily.

            “James used to do it with his dad,” Sirius explained, wiggling closer to Remus. “Then his dad got sick and couldn’t really do it anymore, so I stepped in. Turned out I was a natural.”

            “Is his dad alright?”

            “Yeah, he just needs to rest up a lot more,” Sirius told him, giving his hand a small squeeze. “He’s pretty old.”

            Remus smiled. “Well, you are very good at it,” he praised quietly, not failing to notice the way Sirius’ face lit up.

            “Well, today’s show was really good,” he responded, resting his head on Remus’ shoulder. “We had some awesome audience members participating.”

            Remus chuckled and leaned into Sirius as well.

 

            Somehow Lily and Remus ended up spending the entire day with Sirius and James. They went back for the next show and were once again called up on stage to be part of the show. Remus found he couldn’t wait for the kissing part just for an excuse to snog Sirius again. It seemed to last a bit longer the second time around.

            By the time eight o’clock rolled around, the faire was getting ready to close. Remus was shocked to find he’d spent the whole day at the Renaissance Faire and had actually enjoyed himself.

            “Hey, it’s pretty late,” James said, glancing over at Lily. The two of them were already smitten with each other, Remus could tell. Not that he was any better when it came to Sirius. “Why don’t we grab some dinner and you two can spend the night at our place?”

            “Sure!” Lily said, excited at the prospect of spending more time with James.

            “Hey you want to ride with me?” Sirius asked gently in Remus’ ear, making him shiver.

            Remus nodded and handed over the keys so Lily and James could take the car. He had no idea what he was expecting but a few moments later he was standing in front of a motorbike. “You’ve got to be shitting me,” Remus said, glancing over at Sirius.

            “Nope, what’s wrong?”

            “You’re just…fuck…you’re just effortless cool, aren’t you?” Remus asked, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

            “Remus…” Sirius said, staring at him. “I spend my days at a Renaissance Faire.”

            “Yeah, but you look good doing it,” Remus quipped, grinning at him.

            Sirius laughed and pulled Remus into a kiss. “God damn, I’m going to keep you.”

            Remus smiled against his lips. “Forsooth, my lord, you doth expect too much.”

            “Oh god, never do that again,” Sirius said, kissing him again.

 

                                                                                                              ***

 

            After a nice meal, the four of them had split up back at Sirius and James’ flat. He had no idea what Lily and James were getting up to, but it was clear what was about to happen in Sirius’ bedroom. They had barely made it inside when Remus had attacked Sirius and began kissing him fervently. They had pushed and tugged at each other’s clothes until they tumbled into the bed together.

            Remus wanted to touch every inch of Sirius, felt like he would go insane if he didn’t get to. He shoved at Sirius’ ridiculous Renaissance getup in an effort to get it off.

            “Does thou take me for a harlot?” Sirius teased, helping Remus remove his trousers. “You philistine!”

            “Shut the fuck up,” Remus growled, nipping at Sirius’ lower lip.

           “Make me,” Sirius challenged, opening his mouth and allowing Remus to plunge his tongue inside. Sirius moaned softly and pressed closer to Remus. “Can I suck you off?”

            Remus groaned at the very notion of it. “Do you really need to ask me that?”

            “Yes, I do,” Sirius said, kissing down his neck. Remus shivered and bared his neck to Sirius. “Because I want to hear you say yes.”

            Remus smiled and carded his fingers through Sirius’ hair. “Abso-fucking-lutely.”

            Sirius grinned and slid down the bed until he was nestled in between Remus’s legs. “I’ve been wanting to do this all day,” he murmured, licking a stripe up Remus’ cock through his underwear. Remus mewled and pressed up towards Sirius’ mouth.

            “Fuck, Sirius,” he groaned, practically whimpering in need. He was so hard and Sirius looked so good, his perfect pink tongue poking out to tease Remus through his boxers. “Please!”

            Sirius moaned appreciatively and slid Remus’ pants down to reveal his cock. His hot breath made Remus’ cock twitch as Sirius moved up towards the head. Parting his lips, he swallowed Remus down, making Remus hiss in pleasure. “Oh god damn,” he moaned, watching his cock disappear between Sirius’ lips.

            Sirius was perfect, his mouth wet and slick as his cock hit the back of Sirius’ throat. Remus’ eyes rolled back and he closed his eyes as pleasure overtook him. He’d had some pretty decent blowjobs in his life, but Sirius was on a whole other level. He brought his hand up and began fondling Remus’ balls, making Remus jerk off the bed as they tightened up in response.

            “Fuck, holy shit,” Remus cried out, wiping the sweat from his forehead. “I’m going to come. Sirius – fuck!”

            Remus came hard down Sirius throat, panting as he came down from his orgasm. Sirius was licking him clean and the sight was nearly enough to make Remus hard again. He tugged Sirius up and kissed him deeply. “There’s no way in hell I can top that,” he confessed, sliding his hand into Sirius’ pants and beginning to stroke him.

            “I don’t care,” Sirius said, his eyelids fluttering closed. “Fuck, Remus, I’m so close. Just touch me.”

            Remus spit into his hand to make it slick and then began wanking Sirius in firm, quick strokes. Sirius moaned and buried his face in Remus’ neck, pushing up into his hand. As he orgasmed, Sirius bit down on Remus collarbone and let out a near howl of pleasure, his release going over Remus’ hand.

            “How do you feel?” Remus asked, pressing a kiss to Sirius’ temple.

            “Amazing,” Sirius answered, tangling his legs with Remus’. “I can’t wait for you to fuck me. It’s going to be so good.”

            Remus groaned and kissed Sirius again. “I guess you’ll have to be true to your word about keeping me then.”

            Sirius grinned against his lips. “A gentleman always keeps his promise.”

            “From what just transpired, I think we can safely say you’re no gentleman,” Remus teased wiping his hand on his discarded t-shirt.

            “A gentleman can suck cock,” Sirius argued. "And be damn good at it too!"

            Remus laughed. “What else do gentleman do?” he inquired, nipping at Sirius’ lower lip playfully.

            “Oh, you’ll see,” Sirius informed him, grinning mischievously. “Gentleman come in all sorts.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my 50th fanfic on AO3, which is super exciting! I argued with myself a lot on what to do for it. This fic was originally going to be a drabble on my Tumblr but it ended up being way too long to post on there. Instead I thought it would be a fun one to do as my 50th. I hope you liked it and thank you so much for reading! 50 fics, holy crap!


End file.
